Deception
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Kairi's dating Sora, who's secretly pinning after Riku. what happens when Kairi finds out and Sora and Riku run away together? Major mprg warning.


Lucy: Hey everyone. This is my first actual fic on this site. I've written countless, but never put ne up. Please review. Good, bad...but flames will be fed to the Lost Laundry Eating Chibi Vampires!! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sora: Gods...I think she's lost it...

Riku: She never had it my lovely.

Sakunoichi: shut up. Now. Riku! DO the disclaimer my child of darkness!

Riku: Fine. Sakunoichi doesn't own us. Squarenix and Disney own us. She does however, own the plot!

Sakunoichi: Thankyou. Now my Children Of Darkness, read!  
Don't forget to review!!

Deseption

"Sora!" Kairi Usenashi exclaimed running up to her brunette boyfriend.  
"Oh. Hey Kairi. What's up?" Sora Hosengaku replied quietly as Kairi approached.  
"Hey. Why so down dear?" Kairi asked getting in Sora's face.  
"Kairi. Please don't get that close to me. I don't exactly like it. You know that." Sora said darkly.  
"You haven't been yourself since you and Riku got back. What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked angrily.  
"You wouldn't understand Kairi. Trust me. So don't even try to. Just, go away Kai. I'll talk to you sometime tonight.  
Okay?" Sora said smiling.  
"Alright! We're still having dinner right?" Kairi asked smiling.  
"Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't ditch you. You know that." Sora replied. 'Even though you want nothing more than to have her disapear.' "shut up Roxas"  
"What Sora"  
"OH! It's nothing Kairi. Just thinking outloud I guess. I'll see you tonight!!" Sora yelled running off in the direction of the play island.  
"He's acting quite strange Kai." Selphie Tilmitt said coming up behind Kairi.  
"Yes well, he's a boy. They're all strange Sel. Hey, will you help me find an outfit for my date with him tonight? I wanna look really good! We haven't gone out in sooooo long! I wanna look my best!!" Kairi said excitedly.  
"Of course I'll help Kai!!" Selphie said happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Riku?! You here"  
"Yeah. Over here. How'd it go with Kairi??" A silvernette asked staying in the shadows.  
"GREAT!! We're going on a date tonight!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.  
'I don't expect any different from you Sora. You're too kind. We both love you. In two different ways though. Kairi loves you out of lust. But, I don't know how I love you Sora.' Riku Suzenzaku thought looking at the brunette happily dancing around the island.  
"Riku!! Come on! Let's play!!" Sora exclaimed.  
"I can't. I can't go in the light. You seem to forget, I was in darkness for two years. I can't handle light well still"  
Riku said quietly.  
"What better way to learn than experience!! Comeon! It'll be fun!! Please!" Sora said pouting.  
"Well, when you look at me like that, how can I say no?" Riku said stepping into the sunlight.  
He hissed at the burn but walked out to Sora's open arms none the less.  
"See! Was that that bad now"  
"Yes. It was. I can't see at the moment." Riku said glaring up at Sora.  
'This is why I love him. His innocence. His child-like naivity. I love him for himself. It's only a plus that he's so hott.' Riku thought smiling and snuggling into Sora's chest.  
"Hey, we can't stay much longer. I at least have to look a little good for my date tonight you know." Sora said a few minutes later.  
"I know. But I don't wanna share you. You know?" Riku said looking up with puppy eyes.  
"I-I'm With Kairi Riku. Y'know?" SOra replied.  
"Yeah. I know. Let's go." Riku said coldly getting up off the ground and walking away.  
'The least he could of done was help you up y'know'  
'Hush Roxas. Please. I know something that will cheer you up'  
'What??' The blonde asked from his part of Sora's mind.  
'I'm looking into a way to bring Axel back, and you out of my mind. Plus, Hayner, Olette, and Pence! I'm at a breakthrough point right now! I might be able to do it! Would you like that'  
'More than you know. Could you bring Marluxia and Namine back too'  
'I'll try my damnedest'  
'Good enough for me. Better get back to Riku. He looks upset.' Roxas said happily.  
"Riku?? You okay?" Sora asked nervously.  
"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go get you fixed up." Riku said quietly looking away from Sora.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kairi! You look amazing!!" Sora exclaimed as he and Kairi met up at the resturant.  
Kairi was wearing a sparkly purple dress with a slit up the left leg. She had purple heels and a purple bracelet.  
She also had a purple flower barett holding the left side of her hair back.  
Sora had on a pair of slacks he borrowed from Riku, a bleu button up shirt, and his spikey hair was up like Roxas to one side.  
"Thank you Sora!" Kairi said trying to kiss Sora.  
"Ah. No." Sora said putting up his hand to stop Kairi.  
"I knew it. You love him more than me. I've always known. I just didn't want to believe it. Get away from me you faggot"  
Kairi said quietly.  
"Goodbye Kairi." Sora said getting up with a small smirk on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Riku! Hey Riku!" Sora said loudly at Riku's window.  
"What??" Riku asked looking down at Sora.  
"I broke up with her!!" Sora yelled.  
Riku looked shocked then jumped out his window to Sora's waiting arms.  
"Really"  
"Yeah. Now, we can run away together like we want"  
"Yeah! We can!...But...where"  
"Hallow Bastion! Leon would welcome the extra help"  
"Sounds good!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

5 years later in Hallow Bastion...

"Sora, you look good in a wedding dress"  
"Shut up Namine. Hey Rox, how's it coming"  
"Shut up..." Roxas snapped coming into view.  
He was wearing a Seasalt bleu wedding dress with pink that went past his ankles and out about 5 inches. It was sleeveless and a veil was bobby-pinned to his spikey blonde/brown hair.  
"I don't feel much better. Talk about cruel..." Sora scowled.  
He was in a Red, black, and silver wedding dress that was short on one side and went out behind him on the other. It was also sleeveless and a veil was pinned to his spikey brown/blonde hair as well.  
"I look good though right??" Namine Usenashi asked.  
"Yeah. Marly's a lucky guy Nam." Roxas and Sora replied.  
"Thankyou." She replied blushing.  
She had a white and black wedding dress that was short in front, and long in back. A.N. Think Tiffa's skirt in FF VII Advent Children  
A veil was pinned to her blonde/red hair as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sora, Roxas, and Namine litterly skipped down the isle arm-n-arm to the alter and went to stand by their grooms...(Namine and Sora getting abit mixed up and halfway through the ceremony realized they were standing next to the wrong guy)  
The ceremony was over in about 30 minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sora"  
"Kairi. I told you. This isn't your fairy tale anymore. It's mine. So please, be kind enough not to ruin my wedding day"  
Sora said quietly.  
Kairi looked about ready to cry but hugged Sora anyway.  
"Congrats Sora. I really hope you and Riku are happy. Please come visit me and Olette sometime." The red/blonde haired girl said smiling.  
"You and Olette!!" Sora exclaimed seeing the brunette girl for the first time.  
"Yes. Me and Olette. Tidus and Wakka, Selphie and Fuu, Pence and Rai, and Hayner and Seipher"  
"Wow!! CONGRATS!! Comeon. I'm sure you want to see Namine, and I know Olette would like to see Roxy in his wedding dress." Sora sniggered.  
"Yes please!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

3 years later...

"HEY! Look at the twins Sora!" Kairi exclaimed pointing at Sora's twin sons.  
"They won't be just the two of them much longer"  
"You mean"  
"Yes Olette. Me, Rox, Nam, Fuu, and Seiph are expecting"  
"OMIGOD!! That's amazing"  
Sora, Riku, Olette, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Marluxia, Fuu, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Seipher, Hayner, Pence, and Rai were watching the sun set on destiny islands as the children: Vaan, and Zidane- Sora's boys, Sakuno-Kairi's daughter,  
Aqua, and Demyx-Roxas' daughter and son, Lulu-Namine's daughter, Aiaka-Fuu's daughter, and Vivi- Seipher's daughter ran and played in the ocean.  
"Yeah. Life's good" Sora said quietly. Every one smiled in response.  
Owari-Janei Lucy: So whatcha think?? Good? Bad?  
Please review. It'll mean alot to me. 


End file.
